WLFR
by czf224
Summary: Team WLFR is in their last year of beacon of graduation and students in their last year are tasked with keeping an eye out for the first years a making sure no real harm comes to them. Watch from my OC's point of view as he and his teammates interact with the first years, recounting their adventures in Beacon and their past.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: This Fanfiction follows the perspective of my OC. The storyline is created in such a way that it should not interfere or change anything in the main storyline. Each chapter will occur in the same time frame as the actual RWBY episode and will be related to the actual episode in some way.**_

**Chapter 1**

"I wonder where's Glynda heading to"

"Hmm?" I looked up from my scroll, casting a glance out of the window to the small plane that Glynda Goodwitch took, heading towards the Residential district. The continuous sound of its engine could still be heard.

"She rarely ever leaves the school this late at night, whatever it is, it's probably urgent " Rhet said, his eyes following the plane as it disappeared into the distance.

"Let's find out", I begun hacking through the security systems and looked through the Glynda's inbox to see what news she received that called her away from the school this late at night. I entered her inbox and started checking for the message she received. She probably deleted it after reading its contents so a little bit more digging was probably required.

"You're not supposed to do that you know."

"And the vice principal isn't supposed to leave suddenly during the dead of night. " Before Rhet could reply, I found what I was looking for, "Here it is, Roman Torchwick was sighted in the Residential district a few minutes ago, on Crescent Moon street. Hmm. finally coming out of the shadows to do some actual work."

"Him? He hasn't been seen for months, the authorities have completely lost his trail and have no way of finding him, why would he sacrifice months of living in hiding and appear now for a simple robbery? What could he be robbing that it requires him to be on site?"

"Let's see," I pulled up a map on my scroll and checked that street for any place worth robbing, one store showed up, "the From Dust Till Dawn convenience store, it stocks Dust and Dust Crystals," I pulled up its private inventory list "and it just restocked its supply yesterday."

"You have no regard for rules of any sort do you Will, School or otherwise?" Rhet said while he worked on his report, seated at his oak wood desk.

"You should know that by now considering that this will be our final year at Beacon before we graduate. Anyway, I'm going to see what's going on. Do you want to watch?" Taking his silence as a no, I activated one of the cameras I have hidden all over the city and remotely adjusted its angle to give me a good view of what was happening outside the store.

The footage had just focused when I saw one of Roman's henchmen get thrown through a window out of the store., followed closely behind by a kid wearing a red cloak. I had to admit, she was quite skilled, dispatching several of Roman's henchmen in a short span of time. Then Roman managed to slip past after distracting her with a shot from his Candy Cane. I quickly activated another camera to see where Roman was going. Roman had gotten onto a airjet just as the girl managed to catch up to him. That girl…. she looked vaguely familiar for some reason, I just can't figure out why. At this point Roman threw a Burn Dust Crystal at the girl and shot it, it was at this time that Glynda chose to turn up and block the explosion. Roman took over the airjet and Scarlet Dress appeared and she and Glynda battled.

"They're putting on a little light show." I called over to Rhet, the battle could be seen from Beacon as dim flashes or red and purple in the distance.

"Oh?" It can't be anything too impressive."

"Yes,yes. We all know how skilled you are in using your aura" It was true. Rhet naturally had more than the average amount of aura and had unusually good control of it as well. One example of this could be seen while he works on his report under the candle light , he always uses an aura created crystal as quill and never writes with anything else. His skill in aura control has been considered to equal or even surpass Glynda Goodwitch and he is expected to be a great hunter when he graduates.

At this point the airjet managed to get away with one final explosion as a distraction. I didn't bother to use my cameras to keep it in view as eventually its altitude will be higher than the range of my cameras. It was at this point that Rhet decided to ask when Lioso and Fireo, the other two members of our team, will be arriving.

"They said that they will be here tomorrow on the third airjet" I looked over to their beds, hanging over them was our team's banner. Rhet made it last year and we decided to leave it there over the vacation since it was a pain to set up. The banner was emerald green with the word "WOLFER" written on it in gold paint. We were rather fond of the name as it meant a person who hunted wolves, fitting, considering we were training to be hunters and one of our first battle involved us slaying several beowolves. Outsiders think that the word "WOLFER" was chosen because they couldn't think of any other words since the battle with the beowolves happened only after we were a team but my team and I know the reasons Ozpin chose that name and sad smile appeared on my face as I remembered the main reason. That small smile slowly turned grim as I remembered what led up to it.

It was at this time that my scroll started beeping., breaking my train of thought. It had received a voice message from Glynda Goodwitch, "Will, I need you to send the footage from your cameras to my scroll." It ended at that. I started tapping away at the screen, downloading the footage from my camera and sending it to Glynda's scroll, upon receiving it she sent me a simple text to acknowledge its arrival.

"Once again the principal and vice-principal prove that they know everything that happens in the school" Rhet said after hearing the voice message. It was true. Most students think that the reason that nothing is done about their misbehaviour it is simply due to the fact that the teachers don't know about it. That isn't the case, the reason for that is that the teachers know that there was a mistake, think that the matter is not worth raising or deciding to simply keep an eye on the situation, trusting the other parties to sort it out though there have been incidents when they have stepped in when things have crossed the line.

"Well, seems that nothing else of interest is happening tonight. Night, Rhet" I placed my scroll on my bedside table and checked on my weapons. An outsider would merely see a rectangular, single-piece stereo with two speakers on either end with hardy any buttons and the handle of the stereo sunk fifteen centimetres into the body at the top so that your hand would have to be inside the stereo as you held it, the other item they would see is a large cylinder with a strap which you used to carry it on your back, from the top of the cylinder there were two cables which linked to the left and right side of the stereo. Many younger students have wondered why a senior student would constantly carry these around and even bring them into battle, but once they saw what they actually were, all doubts were cleared.

After making sure that my weapon were in perfect condition I got onto my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. I woke up hours later, while the day was still dark and the moon low over the horizon, its moonlight streaming through the windows of the room, barely providing any light. I started getting ready for the day, showering, brushing my teeth and putting on my other equipment. The other parts of my equipment consisted of a light-weighted, right hand metal gauntlet with the leather finger protecter reaching only three centimetres above the knuckles and a heavy but well balanced dagger which I wore on my belt. These were my first weapons and I still use them often. I didn't bother to light a candle while I tied my boots as I did not want to wake up Rhet.

"Will? Are you there? I can barely see in this light," Rhet asked sleepily while he got out of bed a few minutes after I was finished getting prepared, "light a candle, I can't see my hand in front of my face." I walked over to the table beside the beds and picked up the box of matches on it. I proceeded to strike one of them and lit up the candle that Rhet placed on the table when he decided to go to sleep.

"How long have you been awake?" Rhet asked as he put on his shoes and started getting dressed.

"I just finished getting ready a couple of minutes ago, I decided to sleep in today." I replied, referring to the fact that I was usually awake an hour before the rest of the team. The others didn't mind as long as I did not light a candle or wake them up. However when one of them wakes up, he would eventually wake up the others by tripping over or bumping into something. Unlike me, my team did not have very good night vision.

Rhet decided to continue working on his report and I decided to make some ammunition for my weapon, a time-consuming process which requires precision. We continued to do this until it was time for breakfast. We proceeded towards the canteen, there we got some pancakes. I started to cut them into pieces so that I wouldn't have to use the knife while eating, freeing my right hand to use my scroll. I was glancing through today's news when one article caught my eye. The headline read "Faunas civil rights protest turns dark". I popped a piece of pancake into my mouth and read the article.

"Morning boys, what are you doing up so early?" I looked up from my scroll to see Dr. Oobleck taking a seat on the other side of the table. He too was eating a plate of pancakes. He gestured to my scroll and asked whether I have read the article about the Faunas protest or not. To which I replied that I was reading it.

"Hmm, this will be something that lives on in the history books." Dr. Oobleck said, he was the history teacher and one of the first first few topics he will be going through is the Faunas Rights Revolution.

"The protest or the White Fang gang?" Rhet had been listening to the conversation and was looking at the headlines of the article on my scroll and decided to join the conversation. Unlike most students, Rhet was crazy enough to find history interesting.

"Both. Well, Mr Orical, what do you think of this?" Dr. Oobleck replied, turning his head to look at Rhet as he spoke, "what effects do you think this protest would have, what would future historians make of this?" I let the two of them continue the discussion themselves, I wanted no part in talking about history. I continued reading the article while eating my pancakes. After a few minutes of discussion, I noticed that the two of them stopped talking, I looked up from my scroll at them to see Dr. Oobleck turning to me. "So Mr-"

"Yes?" I said, cutting him off, I wasn't a fan of Dr. Oobleck's tendency to ramble on and wanted him to get straight to the point.

"Well, why do you think the White Fang interrupted their protest?" Dr. Oobleck replied. I decided to take a piece of pancake and pop it into my mouth and chew on it. When I finished thinking about the question, I swallowed and replied.

"If people were to actually give Faunas equal rights, the Faunas will no longer have any reason be antagonistic to pure humans. Many members of the White Fang want an excuse to be hostile to humans and losing that excuse will not go down well with them"

"Excellent, that was along the lines of what Mr Orical and I were discussing," before he managed to say another word my scroll started beeping and alerted me to the fact that the flight that Lioso and Fireo were on would be arriving soon. I quickly finished my last pancake and picked up my scroll, gesturing to Rhet to do so as well.

"Sorry to leave so suddenly Dr. Oobleck but we're meeting up with the rest of our team." Rhet said as we made our way to the exit. Soon we were outside on the main avenue watching the airship appearing in the distance. The sky was cloudy, blocking any view of the sun. We watched in silence as the airship slowly approached Beacon Academy.

**Continued in the next chapter...**


	2. First years

**Chapter 2**

The silence was broken by the sound of my scroll beeping. I opened it to find a voice message left by Fireo "Hey boss, sorry I couldn't contact you earlier,Lioso and I had something that had our hands tied for the past few hours and I just got some time to send you this message, Lioso and I will be arriving later, probably sometime at evening. Fireo out." Fireos's voice played out clearly from the scroll.

"Well, damn. I was really looking forward to meeting them and catching up after the vacation," Rhet said, breaking the silence that fell after we heard Fireo's message. We watched as airship slowly came close the cliffs, adjusting its wings and gracefully executing a ninety degree turn before docking. "We could always take a look at this year's batch of first years if you want." Rhet suggested as the airship docked. The moment the doors opened a blonde kid ran out and started barfing into the dustbin next to the airships entrance in the dock.

"If all the students are like that barfing kid over there, sure, why the heck not." I replied, this could be more interesting that I thought it would be. I scanned the crowd looking for any familiar faces. One which caught my eye was the kid with the cloak which was red like roses. Again I had the feeling that she looked familiar and asked Rhet if he felt the same. He spent a second or two looking at her and told me that though she did not look familiar to him, but she fitted the description of someone whom he could not remember and he felt that there was something familiar about her cloak. She was accompanied by a kid in what looked like a cowgirl outfit. We watched as cowgirl left with her friends leaving red cloak behind. Red cloak fell and knocked over a princess's luggages.

"Isn't that Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company?" Rhet said with a trace of contempt as he nodded towards princess. He always loathed people who would use dust as their main skill instead of their natural aura, he didn't mind if the use of dust complemented your skills but having it be your main skill was too much for him. This loathe for people dependent on dust had caused some friction between him and Fireo in our early school days, the fact that they are friends now doesn't mean that they have gotten over their differences, Fireo merely conceded and took a leaf out of Rhet's book and now uses his aura with dust enhancing his skills. His ability to learn quickly from others has allowed him to improve his skills quickly and is probably the reason Ozpin allowed him early entrance to Beacon, where he was surrounded by people who he could learn from.

We watched princess start to berate red cloak for her clumsiness, all the while shaking a container of burn dust around, causing a red mist of burn dust around them. Red cloak sneezed causing all the burn dust to explode in fireball which could be heard from Beacon Tower. This brought forth another wave of criticism from princess. I saw someone at the edge of my peripheral vision heading towards them. I remember her. She is the one Adam always talked about. I searched my memory for her name. Blake. Yes, her name was Blake. She certainly did seem to look like a Faunus, with her cat like eyes and her bow was situated where cat ears would be and were about the right shape to hide cat ears underneath them.

Blake handed princess the container of burn dust she was shaking and started talking to her. "She better not start shaking that again,." I heard Rhet mutter himself as princess snatched the Dust contained out of Blake's hand. She seemed pleased when Blake first started talking to her but now she is just in complete outrage at whatever Blake said to her. She stormed of towards beacon academy leaving her manservants to pick up her luggages for her. "What a nice attitude for a huntress." Rhet remarked as princess faded into the distance, followed by her manservants.

Blake left red cloak by herself before she could say a single word. Red cloak collapsed on the floor and was helped up by barf boy. Apart from us, they were the only ones here, nodding towards Rhet, signalling to him that we're leaving, I made my way to the a amphitheatre , leaving red cloak and barf boy to talk by themselves. Along the way, Rhet and I discussed this year's batch of first years. "Who was the cat girl?" Earlier Rhet probably noticed the fact that Blake caught my eye and logically guessed that I know her.

"Her name is Blake. She was a friend of an acquaintance of mine." Rhet nodded, his mind probably connecting the dots of Blake's cat like looks and the type of … connections that I had and more likely than not he would guess how I met Adam, of the entire team, he was the one who probably knew the most about my past, not that that meant much as what he knows only started from when I joined Signal academy though most of my connections started then.

I heard the metallic sound of a weapon activating and turned to look at what was going on, Rhet ,seeing me look back, turned to see what was going on. Red cloak had her weapon out, the scythe/gun I saw her using while watching her fight yesterday. Once again, I had the feeling that she looked familiar and now I knew why. "Rhet, she looks like _Her,_ from the _Incident_." Rhet raised an eyebrow when he heard this. The _Incident_ was one of the more interesting parts of my past that he knew of and now that I brought it up, the look on his face told me that he too managed to figure out why red cloak's description seemed familiar, and the cloak was one of the more prominent aspects of _Her_.

"Do you think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognisable landmark?" Barf boy asked red cloak. I tuned out the last few words of their conversation and turned to Rhet, shaking my head in disapproval.

"They're lost." I said to him, then turning back to call to them "There isn't a food court, but the amphitheatre is this way."


	3. Motivation

While Rhet and I are entering the amphitheatre, I checked to make sure that red cloak and barf boy are still following us. Seeing them walking down the path and catching up to us, giving Rhet a signal, we headed to the back of the back of the amphitheatre where first years will not notice or bother us. A short while later,we watch red cloak and barf boy enter the amphitheatre, red cloak joined cowgirl leaving barf boy to find himself a spot. We watch red cloak talk with cowgirl before being joined by princess. I chose to ignore them and wait for Ozpin's speech. Finally, Glynda and Ozpin strolled on stage and Ozpin proceeded to give his speech.

We listened in silence as Ozpin delivered his speech. It is much shorter than the usual one and is more to the point than any of his other speeches that I can remember. His mind seems to be somewhere else. I made a mental note to ask him what is bothering him when I get the chance. Glynda announced that the first years would be spending the night in the ballroom. That was the cue for me and the other final year students to gather at the ballroom to get things ready.

"Okay, is everyone here? Will, where is the other half of your team?" Glynda is taking attendance. We are supposed to each take a shift during which we will make sure that the first years are behaving. Before they arrive though, we have to set up the ballroom, placing down sleeping bags and organising where each student will sleep.

"They're arriving later today, I'll take over their shifts." It is customary for the leader of a team to take the place of their teammates should they be absent for whatever reason. Then we started preparations, telling the first years where the ballroom is and where they will be sleeping. Despite all these preparations, we still had to send out people to find missing first years, with the prize going to the kid who fell asleep during Ozpin's speech and got locked in the amphitheatre. I held these first years in such low regard yet they always seem to disappoint me, if they keep this up, the bar would be set so low it would be buried 6 feet under.

It is pretty late and most of the students are in their sleeping bags trying to get some sleep, a few students are still awake but they aren't bothering anyone so I'll allow them to carry on with whatever they are doing. This should have been Lioso's shift and the one before that was Fireo's and the one before his was mine. I don't mind having do the three shifts, but when the job included first years who generally did not know what they are doing, well Fireo and Lioso better have a damn good excuse for this.

"Excuse me, sir? What did Professor Ozpin mean in his speech? About the need for purpose and direction?" I looked to my left where the sound came from and saw a first year in his pyjamas looking at me. I saw him heading in my direction earlier and hoped that he was just passing by. I find having to interact with strangers,especially first years intolerable. I mentally sighed and decided to get it over with.

"What Ozpin means? That only he knows. What I think he means, well ,what he meant was probably the motive for being a hunter. You can be knowledgable, skilled in combat, loyal, but in the end if your reason for coming to Beacon is merely because hunters are respected or you think it's cool, you seriously need to reconsider your career choice." Upon hearing this, the look on his fact tells me that he wants to ask more questions, to get him to understand that this conversation is over, I walked away from the wall I am leaning on. Seeing me leave, the kid started following me, gathering his thoughts before he asked his question.

"Persistent. Well, I guess I have to be more blunt."

Before he finished gathering his thoughts I used my aura to boost my speed and headed to the other side of the ballroom. There, I turned and leaned against the wall like how I did when I was on the other side of the room. The kid, after seeing me "teleport" from next to him to the other side of the room seemed to get the message and headed towards his sleeping bag.

I scanned the ballroom and noticed red cloak, cowgirl, princess and Blake starting to argue. Well, it was more like red cloak, cowgirl and princess arguing in front of Blake. Before I could tell them to can it as it was officially lights out, Blake blew out the candles and made her way to her sleeping bag, leaving the others in complete darkness. Few first years actually knew that the ballroom's chandeliers did not give off as much light as they seemed to (hint,hint). I watched Blake easily reach her sleeping bag in the dark without a hitch while the others tripped and stumbled their way to their sleeping bags, occasionally stepping on someone. Yes, Blake probably is a Faunus given that Faunus's are known to be able to see well in the dark.

I made my way back to my team's dormitory and heard sounds of chatter coming from our dorm,

"I guess Fireo and Lioso have arrived", I thought to myself.

I entered the room to see Fireo and Lioso seated on their beds talking to Rhet who was at his desk. Fireo and Lioso had their weapons laid beside the bed and I noticed that there were tons of scratches on them.

"Was rolling your weapons down a rocky cliff so important that you guys had to make me spend two extra shifts with first years?" I said with mock disapproval in my voice. The two of them looked at me and Lioso explained why they were late.

"Sorry, we were out of town and on our way back we came across a village being attacked by beowolves so we decided to help them out," Lioso picked up his weapon as he said this and examined the scratches on it, with a smile he added "I managed to kill 25 more beowolves than Fireo." The two of them could be competitive at times.

"Hey, that was because you were camping right at the edge of the forest! I actually had to defend the village!" Fireo said indignantly, I should have seen that coming.

"They were more bunched up near the edge of the forest so the lighting arced between them better. Anyway a machine gun isn't the best weapon to use when surrounded by civilians."

"Neither is a flamethrower and having two of them doesn't make it any better considering that the houses are made out of wood."

I let them continue their argument themselves, it's their way of passing time. The two of them make up the livelier half of our group. I looked over to Rhet and noticed that he was still writing that report of his and decided to find out what that report is about.

"Rhet, what's so important about that report that you have to spend 2 days working on it?" I wasn't actually very interested in finding out but as long as Fireo and Lioso are talking, I wouldn't be able to get any sleep and may as well find out why Rhet was writing reports.

"Uhm, it's not a report. It's a letter," he hesitated before adding, "to Jill." Fireo and Liso stopped talking the moment they heard Rhet mention Jill. Jill was a childhood friend of Rhet who helped him through one of the more difficult times of his life.

"Oh, you're writing to your girlfriend?" Lioso teased. It has always been an inside joke that Jill was Rhet's girlfriend ever since we heard about her.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Rhet snapped at Lioso, "She is just…my friend….who... is a... girl…" squeaking out the last part of his protest. This was a bit of a difficult point for Rhet to argue as say what he wants to say, he wasn't that sure himself.

"I bet the two of you spent most of your childhood together." Fireo said, joining the conversation. I immediately turned towards him, giving him a death glare. Fireo and Lioso noticed this and decided to shut up. I glanced towards Rhet and saw that his grip on his crystal quill had tightened upon hearing the word "childhood" while on the topic of Jill. I returned my gaze towards Fireo and Lioso.

"May I remind you that some of us here do not have such a nice, perfect childhood as the two of you." I said slowly and quietly, yet the room was now silent ,even a whisper would seem like a shout, the disapproving tone was not false this time and there was a tinge of anger in my voice. No one made a sound, Rhet was working on his letter and Fireo and Lioso knew that if they talked they would be walking on thin ice so they decided not to talk at all.

I lay on my bed,the conversation about Rhet's childhood and the encounter with the first year came to mind. I decided to mentally review the reasons why each member of my team decided to join Beacon.

First was Lioso. His father was pretty strict as parents go, often making him practice his fighting skills when he was younger instead of letting him play with his friends. Don't get me wrong, his dad was nice and kind to him when he was required to and gave credit when it was due. He was the one who consistently tried to motivate Lioso to become a hunter when he was younger though he probably doesn't know what he did that actually got Lioso to want to become a hunter. When Lioso was still considering whether or not to be a hunter, his father brought him out of town to meet some distant relatives.

While they were passing through the Forever Falls, a pair of Ursa came charging out of the forests, shoulder-to shoulder, jockeying to be the first to consume the sap and everything else that smelt of it. With their eyes locked on a group of travellers in front of them who foolishly opened a bottle of sap in Ursa territory, the Ursa bared their teeth, still crimson from a fresh kill and gave a deep-throated roar, smashing through dead trees, boulders and anything else in their way.

The travellers gave a yelp of surprise, the blood draining from their faces as they saw the grim fate that awaited them.

Lioso's father, with the ease of a seasoned hunter, drew out his rifle in a blur of a motion. With the rifle pressed against his shoulder, he fired a single round down range with a deafening bang that rattled Lioso's eardrums. The bullet plunged into the first Ursa's eye and kept going, tearing through flesh, bludgeoning through bone before exiting from the other side of its head where it drove itself into the brain of the second Ursa, stopping it dead in its tracks.

That was when Lioso decided to become a hunter.

Second was Fireo. Both of his parents graduated from Beacon. For him it can't be said that one specific event made him want to be a hunter, it was mostly influence from his parents. He understood from an early age that being a hunter required some sacrifices as ,usually,at least one of his parents would be out killing Grimm. With his father being a hunter and mother being a huntress, I doubt he ever thought of being anything else.

And then there was Rhet… He didn't always want to be a hunter. I believe that when he was younger he wanted to be a historian. He still shows some of his past interest in history during history class or while talking to Dr Oobleck. A lot has changed since then. He used to have a younger brother, he never told us his name. Rhet came from a wealthy family and had a private library so when they were children they spent a lot of their time there, since people in Rhet's family usually became book writers or had a job along that line.

Rhet's brother was always spending time in the library, was always dreaming of being a book writer. When he was 9 and Rhet , 12, he and Rhet were being driven home for his birthday party. Rhett, feeling generous since it was his brother's birthday, let his brother, bubbling in anticipation of his not-so-surprise birthday party, ride shotgun.

So, his brother was the first to know when another car, its driver talking his daughter on the phone, rammed head first into their car.

He wasn't killed in the accident, none of his internal organs were badly damaged and most of his important bones were still intact, but a tiny shard of glass had cut one of his arteries and Rhet could do nothing but watch as the life slowly drained from his brother, welling up into a scarlet pool beneath him, could do nothing as his brother took his last shuddering breaths that shook his small frame,could do nothing as his brother feebly cried out for his mummy, daddy and brother when he couldn't take it anymore.

Rhet was pretty withdrawn after that, only talking to Jill, though as time passed he became more social, just not as social as he used to be. If it weren't for Jill,l Rhet would have been… ,well, he would probably be more like me. It was because his brother died from his injuries that Rhet decided to join signal and then Beacon and he focused on using his aura to heal others. It was also why he always used the crystal quill, it was supposed to be his brother's present.

Few students realise how much a difference your motivation for becoming a hunter or huntress can be. .Rhet and I are the better two of our team with Lioso and Fireo only one level behind us. At this stage, even one level makes a big difference. While Lioso and Fireo have the potential and the proper motivation to be great, something about having a tragedy motivating you seems to push you to be a cut above the rest. That's why you don't hear the best hunters or huntresses talk about their past.

With the others in bed, getting some sleep before the first years' initiation , I decide to go to bed too. After all, tomorrow's going to be a long day..

While getting myself comfortable, I hear Fireo mumble "At least he didn't glue dust crystals on our backs this time."


	4. Initiation

My team is getting ready for the day, putting on their equipment and checking their weapons. Waking up before any of them and getting ready before they even get out of bed is routine for me. And true to their routine, the moment one of them wakes up, he wakes the others up, usually with amusing results.

_Location: Team WLFR Dormotories_

_Time: 30 minutes earlier_

Lioso is the first to wake up today. Great, the morning entertainment is starting. As Lioso heads towards the bathroom, his right knee slams into the side of Fireo's bed and knocks it askew. Fireo, asleep up until that point, is bumped onto the floor by the impact but not before he grabs a fistful of Rhet's blankets as he tries to break his fall. The result, Rhet was pulled out of bed and landed on him. Lioso, cursing under his breath and rubbing his knee looked down at both Rhet and Fireo, groaning at having been knocked off their beds. Using a matchstick, I lit a candle to let them see the result of this morning's wake up call. After repeating this sort of thing for four years, one might think that we've exhausted all possible outcomes yet every morning brings a new result. I'm not complaining, it just means it'll never get old. I finished the routine with one simple sentence, "Lioso started it."

_Time: Present_

Rhet is done getting ready, though that isn't saying much considering that all he has to do is get dressed. Unlike us, he never has to check whether or not his weapons are in perfect condition since his only weapon was the crystal quill, "_Heart of Ice_". I think he named it when he was feeling pretty depressed after his brother's death. The main reason for its name is an ice dust crysta shardl in the centre of it. His brother liked the colour of ice dust crystals and since you can't just go cutting crystals you need to form the dust crystal around a quill without having a giant chunk of ice crystal in your hands, Rhet slowly used his semblance of ice control and grew a special ice crystal around the shard, giving the Heart of Ice its colour. At least, that was the reason Rhet gave us, he never did answer my question of how he got a shard of an ice dust crystal without the crystal exploding, or in this case freezing, in front of him.

Lioso gets ready next, wearing his helmet and holding his **L**arge, **10** barrelled, **50** caliber machine gun _(hint,hint),_ "_The storm_". Rhet and I were pretty confused by the name when we first heard it, later on in battle we realise that the name is a reference to the fact that the muzzle flash and sound of gunshots from the gun is pretty similar to lighting and thunder. Lioso's semblance is the ability to cast lighting probably contributed to The Storm's name.

And the last one to get ready is Fireo. Wielding his two flamethrowers, the Twin Dragons, _Solaris_ and _Flareo_. They each contain a Burn dust crystal that allow him to channel his aura through them and with help his semblance, fire creation and control. They can create flames of extreme heat, he and whoever is partnered with him when we're fighting actually have to activate their aura to protect them from the heat that the flames emit. The first time he used them in duelling training the guy he fought lost an eyebrow.

Picking up my main weapon, "_Silent Death_", which is quite an ironic name considering one of its forms is a stereo. Its name comes from the fact that when I kill something with it, the Grimm doesn't produce any sound except for the sound of its body hitting the ground or the snapping of bones. Now that everyone is ready, I begin speaking to them.

"Okay, today is going to be long day so make sure you have a good breakfast and bring along some rations and water with you. I've looked through the reports and looks like the forest is going to be pretty quiet this time. The Nevermore managed to catch something to eat yesterday and is resting in one of its usual spots, so it might not be making an appearance today. The deathstalker has also gotten some food recently so I doubt that it'll leave its cave unless it's aggravated. Remember, we can't interfere, no matter what." With that, we started heading to the canteen to get some breakfast.

The canteen is still pretty empty as the sun is still rising, the only other people in the canteen are Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. I read their reports last night and they seem to be pretty decent fighters. Getting ourselves some pancakes and cups of coffee we reviewed the day's schedule. The first year's initiation is probably going to take up most of the morning, then we have to do the paperwork for the students we are assessing which will probably take up the afternoon and during the evening there will be the ceremony where the first years find out which team their in. Halfway through discussing this year's batch of first year's, Lioso noticed that his coffee was cold and chose to make a small joke out of it.

"Hey Fireo, my coffee is cold, mind lending a hand?" Smiling at Lioso's joke , Fireo used his semblance to create a flame, then made the flame wrap around Lioso's coffee mug, heating it up. Fireo stopped laughing when he saw what happened behind Lioso's back.

"What the, Rhet, did that girl just inhale a pancake?" Turning around to get a look of what he is talking about, remembering that Nora's report included something about a voracious appetite, I saw Nora Valkyrie holding a pancake between her teeth and then sucking it up, seemingly without the need to chew. By that time, there were other students in the canteen and practically everyone was staring at Nora, who just gulped down entire pancakes.

Our question of how it's possible to simply swallow a pancake got interrupted by the sound of my scroll beeping, alerting us that we need to be in the forest in half an hour. We quickly wolf down our pancakes and leave the canteen, grabbing some food bars along the way. We are the first team of invigilators in the forest and we found good positions to station ourselves. One by one the other graduate year teams joined us in the emerald forest. Checking that the ear pieces we had been handed are working, we started reporting in and waiting for someone to reply, confirming that our earpieces work. A while after Lioso finished checking his earpiece, I became aware of a crunching sound coming from my earpiece.

"Lioso, your mike is still on." The crunching sound stops immediately and snickering could be heard from those checking that the earpieces were working. Lioso must have decided to eat one of his food bars without realising that his microphone was on. The initiation is going to start soon and deciding that we better hurry up with the testing, I deliberately coughed into the microphone, getting them to stop laughing and hurry up.

While the last few teams were rushing to tests their earpieces, Glynda began talking to us through her scroll.

"Get ready, Professor Ozpin just finished his briefing, the students are going to be launched any second." On cue, the sound of a launch pad activating played across the network. Looking up, I see the student who just got launched, the sound of the other launch pads continued playing from Glynda's scroll and more students got launched. Then, screaming came out of my earpiece, turning back to Beacon Cliffs, Jaune Arc could be seen soaring through the air, without any landing technique that would prevent him from snapping his neck.

Ah well, that's one less fool to take care of. Tragic, paperwork for death is annoying.


	5. Partners

The other invigilators are calling out the names of the first-years landing closest to them, indicating that they are following the student and that the others should look for someone else. Over the private communication network, Fireo told me that Juane is his first-year. So he isn't dead, good, that saves us a lot of paperwork. Rhet got princess, of course, the guy annoyed by overuse of dust gets paired up with the heiress of a huge dust company. Red cloak just landed on the branch below me, meaning that I'm partnering her.

Watching red cloak running through the forest calling for her sister while following her through the canopy I can't help but remember my initiation. Then seeing Rhet up ahead heading in my direction, I knew what was going to happen and sure enough, red cloak and princess made eye contact. Landing on the same branch, Rhet and I tapped our earpieces, synchronising them so that by default we are talking to each other, this feature allows invigilators of paired up students to communicate easier. Rhet's voice carried over clearly through the network. "Just like old times."

_Location: Emerald Forest_

_Time: Will's initiation_

I can't believe that people are actually stupid enough to be running on the ground when the canopy are completely Grimm free. Down there the idiots have to worry about Ursas, Beowolves and King Taijitus while up here the only thing you have to worry about is the Nevermore deciding to sweep down at you and getting itself tangled in the trees. A Nevermore didn't have infinite momentum and eventually all these trees would bring it to a stop, so there was virtually no risk to running in the canopy. While on the canopy I heard what might have been another student I didn't bother pairing up with someone who would so foolishly give up such a good advantage. They're just complete dopes. Moving up to higher branches, getting a better view of my surroundings. The temple is only a few minutes away, in the middle of a clearing.

Jumping onto lower branches, I unsheathed my dagger, holding it with the blade facing down. Earlier in the day I chose not to bring my main weapons as this mission only requires us to retrieve an artefact, not battle hordes of Grimm,which some of those blockheads think they have to, and if it is only a matter of speed, I can do without my main weapon. It will only slow me down. There is light penetrating through the leaves ahead, that means the clearing isn't far. As the leaves parted, revealing the clearing, I stopped for a second to get my bearings and jumped. In front of me there are a pair of Ursas, Ursas always seem to travel in pairs around here. Seeing me, the Ursa turns to face me. Coming out of my dive from above, I planted my feet on its head, then crouched down, ramming my dagger into its spine, jumping off as its body slumped forward and landed with a dull thud on the ground. Running towards the other Ursa, switching my grip on my dagger so that the blade faced up. Ducking as it took a swing at me with its right claw, then jumping up as it swung low with its left claw, I rammed my dagger up its jaw,walking away as its body fell back onto the ground. Heading to the temple, I see someone already there. Upon seeing me, he starts heading in my direction.

"Hello, I'm Rhet, I didn't expect anyone to get here for a while." He said, offering me his hand.

"Will" I said replying to him in a tone that suggests that I'm in no mood to talk. He doesn't seem to get the message though. Looking over his shoulder at the relics, I noticed they are all containers of dust with a container of dust on each pedestal.

"I couldn't take any of them as I don't have a partner, so... which of these dust container do you want to take?" Interesting, there is a trace of contempt when he said the word dust. Picking up a container full of burn dust, I start heading towards Beacon Cliffs with Rhet following close behind.

"Where are your weapons? I use my semblance so I don't need any, what about you?" Damn this guys asks a lot of darn questions. Rhet's eyes are constantly drifting over me and my gear, trying to figure out why I seem to be unarmed. He was probably confused since all I seem to have is a knife and a gauntlet. I wear a dark grey T-shirt with dark grey pocketless jeans and a cloak that ends at my ankles with a hoodie that I had up which matched the rest of my outfit with its edges lined with gold thread and black high-traction boots .Good, I'm very protective of my hidden arsenal and he'll learn about it in time, no need to for him to know now. The closest tree's lowest branch is just ten meters up, no problem.

Running towards the tree, jumping up and using my momentum to get four steps up before using my dagger to stab the tree trunk, heaving myself over the makeshift handhold and managing another two steps before repeating the pattern. Within five seconds I got within arm's length of the lowest branch, using my left hand to pull myself up onto it. Looking down, Rhet was staring at me with a look of awe and surprise. "Hurry up!" I barked before jumping onto the next branch, turning around to see what he is going to do. Using his semblance he creates a ice ramp which he runs up, jumping onto the branch I am on when he got close enough.

In silence, we begin travelling back towards Beacon Cliffs.

_Location: Emerald Forest_

_Time: Present_

Ruby is rushing off into the forest, leaving Weiss behind. Rhet gives me a look that said "So, are you going after her?" Shrugging, looking in the direction Ruby is heading, which is going to bring her several hundred meters away from the temple. Once she realises that this isn't a good idea, she'll come back.

"No point in following her, she needs to be with her partner when she takes a relic so she'll come back eventually. This will affect her grades though." Making a mental note that she is impulsive, we stood there, watching a pack of beowolves surround Weiss, preparing for a kill .

Looks like we'll still be doing that paper work .


End file.
